Light Or Dark?
by BeeValentine
Summary: Dia yang telah di kecewakan,,,dia yang lelah akan tipu daya dan muslihat,,,,sekarang dia akan memilih jalan yang di terangi cahaya atau jalan yang penuh akan kegelapan,,,summary gak nyambung,,,gaje,,,abal,,OOC,,,OOT,,,dan penuh typo,,,,Rating M untuk konten yang ga pantas,,, no lemonade juice... author ga bisa bikin cerita panas ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto dan HighschoolDxD bukan punya author.**

"BlaBlaBlaBla..." human talking.

" _BlaBlaBlaBla..."_ human thinking

" **BlaBlaBlaBla..."** biju/summoned talking

" _ **BlaBlaBlaBla..."**_ biju/summoned thinking

Dahulu kala,,,saat sebelum tuhan menciptakan manusia beserta seluruh makhluk hidup penghuni bumi,tuhan menciptakan malaikat pertama untuk mematuhi segala perintahNYA.

Malaikat tersebut sangat patuh dan taat akan segala larangan dan tak pernah melanggar apa yang menjadi perintahNYA,tuhan pun kemudian menciptakan para malaikat-malaikat lain untuk kemudian menghuni surga.

Sampai di mana tuhan menciptakan manusia pertama,makhluk yang di nilai paling sempurna,tuhan memerintahkan para malaikat untuk menghormati manusia pertama ini.

Akan tetapi ada salah satu malaikat tersebut yang tidak mau mematuhi perintahNYA,bahkan tak sudi melakukan perintahNYA tersebut,,,dia adalah malaikat pertama ciptaan tuhan,dia merasa bahwa manusia hanyalah makhluk yang lemah,makhluk yang suatu saat akan membawa kehancuran.

Kemudian secara diam-diam dia menhasut para malaikat lain untuk tidak menghormati sang manusia pertama ini,banyak malaikat yang terpengaruh akan hasutan dari sang malaikat pertama,tuhan pun akhir nya marah dan menghukum semua malaikat yang membangkang atas perintahNYA,semua malaikat yang terhukum tersebut di usir dari surga dan di turunkan ke neraka bumi bagian terdalam,tempat yang suram dan penuh akan kegelapan,sayap-sayap para malaikat terhukum yang semula adalah sayap indah laksana sayap merpati,putih,suci tak menjadi sayap sang kelelawar,hitam pekat bagai sang malam yang menyimpan sejuta kegelapan,berubah menjadi IBLIS.

Sang malaikat pertama yang merasa sedih,marah dan dendam akan perintah ini pun pergi dari surga,dia lalu mendirikan kerajaan di neraka dan menyandang nama SATAN LUCIFER.

Setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya sang satan memerintah kerajaan di neraka,datang gangguan yang berasal dari para malaikat jatuh,malaikat yang terbuang karena membangkang perintahNYA,malaikat yang sayapnya tak lagi berwarna putih,tapi berwarna hitam lucifer yang tak terima kerajaannnya diganggu oleh para malaikat jatuh pun menyatakan perang,,banyak korban baik dari pasukan iblis maupun malaikat jatuh,akhirnya,satan dan pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh pun melakukan gencatan senjata,semenjak itulah neraka di bagi menjadi dua kubu,kubu pertama di tempati oleh para iblis dengan kerajaan mereka,UNDERWORLD,,,sedangkan kubu malaikat jatuh pun mendirikan kerajaan yang bernama GRIGORY.

Di kubu iblis yang terdiri dari beberapa klan/keluarga,terjadi konflik perebutan kekuasaan,ada yang menentang kebijakan dari satan yang melakukan gencatan senjata dengan para malaikat jatuh,sebagian mereka menilai bahwa cara memimpin sang satan yang terlalu bernafsu akan kekuatan,sebagian lagi membela sang satan.

Akhirnya perang kembali pecah di antara sesama iblis,para malaikat jatuh yang melihat kejadian ini pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menguasai neraka,perang semakin melebar dan terjadi semakin panas,tuhan yang melihat kejadian ini tak tinggal diam,dengan para malaikat yang taat,,,,IA kemudian turun langsung untuk menghentikan perang ini,,korban makin banyak berjatuhan,,baik itu dari kubu iblis,malaikat maupun malaikat tambah lagi dengan turunnya salah satu ciptaan tuhan,yaitu,bangsa NAGA.

Peperangan yang berlangsung lama ini akhirnya berhenti,banyak korban yang tewas dalam peperangan ini,termasuk tuhan[dalam fic ini],satan lucifer dan pemimpin malaikat jatuh.

Sebelum tewas,tuhan sempat menyegel beberapa bangsa naga kedalam sebuah benda yang di kemudian hari dikenal dengan nama SACREDGEAR.

Setelah perang yang sangat dahsyat ini,para malaikat jatuh kembali ke grigory,dan mengurus kembali kerajaan mereka di bawah pimpina gubernur mereka,sedangkan para malaikat kembali ke surga dengan perasaan sedih mendalam,,sistem surga kemudian di pimpin oleh malaikat tertinggi..sedangkan di kubu iblis kemudian melahirkan beberapa nama yang sangat di hormati karena ke-gagah beranian mereka di medan perang,,,ialah sirzech gremory,ajuka astaroth,seravall sitri,falbium glasya-labolas,naruto phenex dan grayfia lucifuge..,beberapa dari nama tersebut kemudian menjadi maou atau pemimpin di underworld,,sirzech yang menjadi sirzech lucifer,falbium yang menyandang nama falbium asmodeus,ajuka menyandang nama ajuka belzeebub dan seraval yang menyandang gelar seravall leviathan setelah bertarung sengit dengan grayfia lucifuge.

 _ **Masa sekarang...**_

"nah,,,sekarang kamu tidur ya ravel-chan,,niisan mash banyak urusan yang harus di selesaikan" ruval menyudah sesi mendongengnya untuk adiknya ravel pada malam itu.

"tapi nii-sama,,ravel masih belum mengerti,,kenapa ada nama klan kita di daftar para pahlawan perang itu,,apa pahlawan perang itu salah satu dari keluarga kita...?" ravel menatap kakak nya dengan mata berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"yah,,,bisa di bilang dia adalah nii-sama mu yang tertua revel-chan" ujar ruval sambil tersenyum.

"b,,benarkah itu nii-sama,,,?"

"buat apa nissan bohong ravel-chan,,sudah,,,sekarang waktunya kamu tidur..."

"t,,tapiiiii,,,,ravel tidah pernah melihat naruto nii-sama di underworld,,apakah ia masih hidup nii-sama...?"

"hhhhh,,,,ada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang tak bisa niisan ceritakan padamu,,hal yang membuat naruto nii-sama pergi dari underworld...dan niisan yakin,naruto nii-sama masih hidup" ruval mengusap kepala kuning kecil ravel yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"kenapa nii-sama,,,ravel ingin sekali bertemu dengan naruto nii-sama..."

"suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya ravel-chan,,,sudah,,selamat malam ravel-chan,,semoga mimpi indah,,,"

"selamat malam nii-sama..."

Ruval kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar adik nya,,setelah mematikan lampu kamar sang adik terlebih dahulu...

"di mana kau naruto nii-sama,,aku dan adik-adik lain merindukanmu,,terutama kaa-sama yang selalu menangis jika mengingatmu,,," desah ruval sambil menutup pintu kamar sang adik.

 **TBC**

Halo minna,,,,,saya author baru di fandom naruto croosover ini,,setelah sekian lama hanya jadi pembaca,,,saya memberanikan diri untuk menulis sebuah fic di fandom ini,,,dengan keahlian menulis yang di bawah standart ini ... T_T

Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada tanda baca yang salah dan nama karakter yang tidak pada tempatnya,,,maklum author masih baru,,,,,he,,,he,,,he,,,,

Jangan lupa review ya,,supaya author tau di mana letak kekurangan dari fic ini,,,,ini baru part perkenalan,,,

Author **log out** ,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto dan HighschoolDxD bukan punya author.**

* * *

"BlaBlaBlaBla..." human talking.

" _BlaBlaBlaBla..."_ human thinking

" **BlaBlaBlaBla..."** biju/summoned talking

" _ **BlaBlaBlaBla..."**_ biju/summoned thinking

* * *

Paginya, di mansion keluarga phenex, terlihat lord dan lady phenex, ialah lord Minato phenex dan istrinya lady Kushina sedang di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan penuh ke-ingintahuan dari anak bungsu mereka, yaitu Ravel phenex.

"tou-sama, tolong ceritakan semua tentang Naruto nii-sama, Ravel sangat penasaran dengan Naruto nii-sama"

"ya ampun ravel-chan, bukan kah semalam nii-sama mu sudah menceritakan semuanya?" ujar lady Kushina sambil tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Ravel.

"huh, Ruval nii-sama hanya menceritakan sedikit kaa-sama"

"baiklah Ravel-chan, mungkin tousan akan sedikit menceritakan tentang nii-sama mu itu" lord minato memutuskan untuk sedikit menceritakan kisah anak sulungnya tersebut untuk mengobati rasa ingin tahu yang besar dari Ravel.

"arigatou tou-sama" ujar Ravel penuh antusias.

"klan kita phenex adalah klan pengendali api, di tambah dengan kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat, klan kita menjadi salah satu clan yang di segani di underworld, kebanyakan klan phenex memiliki warna api kuning ataupun keemasan, berbeda dengan Naruto, dia memiliki api yang unik berwarna putih, dan panasnya pun tiga tingkat lebih panas dari pada api dari anggota klan yang lain, termasuk api tousan sendiri, juga kemampuan regenerasi super cepat melebihi yang lain, dulu saat di medan perang, nii-sama mu itu dengan gagah beraninya memimpin pasukan kita bersama teman-temannya, dengan percaya diri tinggi dia maju ke tengah medan pertempuran dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan para pemimpin dari setiap fraksi"

 _FLASHBACK_

Di sebyah tanah lapang yang luas, terlihat sekelompok orang[?] yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"hosh, hosh, akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung perang ini, bukan begitu, hai sang pertama, Satan Lucifer?" ujar sosok iblis dengan perawakan yang tinggi, berambut pirang emas jabrik dengan tiga guratan halus di pipinya yaitu Naruto phenex sambil tersenyum kepada sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"cih, sombong sekali kau anak muda, jangan kira hanya dengan api kecilmu itu kau bisa mengalahkanku dan mengambil tahta di underworld" balas sosok lelaki yang ternyata adalah sang raja iblis pertama,Satan Lucifer.

"hahaha, apa aku tidak salah lihat?, dua ekor kelelawar kecil tengah mengumbar bualan konyol, sungguh membosankan" tak jauh dari dua sosok di atas,terlihat pula sosok lain yang ada di sana.

"wah, wah, ternyata kau masih hidup gagak tua?, ku kira kau sudah gugur di awal perang ini,tak kusangka ternyata kau masih bisa bernafas walau terlihat kepayahan" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan yang membuat sosok yang ternyata adalah pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut menggeram kesal.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini?, seluruh pasukan kita yang tertinggal di belakang sepertinya kesusahan tanpa adanya yang memimpin" sosok lain yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto barbisik.

"kau lebih baik mundur Sirzech, bantu Ajuka, Falbi dan Sera-chan di belakang, di sini biar aku yang ambil alih" sosok yang ternyata adalah Sirzech gremory tersebut hanya mengangguk dan segera menghilang dengan sihir teleport.

"jadi, bisa kita mulai?" ujar Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Sejenak hening mencekam di antara ketiga makhluk yang akan memulai pertarungan hidup-mati tersebut, hembusan angin bahkan terasa membelai sekujur badan mereka, seakan membujuk untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu.

"Druakh..."

Tanah pijakan di kaki Naruto seketika retak akibat dari menahan kepalan tinju yang secara tiba-tiba dari pamimpin malaikat jatuh.

"cih, tinjumu lumayan juga pak tua, tapi,sepertinya tenagamu jauh berkurang akibat tubuh bau tanahmu itu,heh?"

"brengsek kau iblis rendahan,,,!"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas umpatan tersebut, insting bertarungnya berteriak memberitahukan ada bahaya yang datang, tak mau mengambil resiko, Naruto segera melompat sekuat tenaga ke arah belakang, begitu juga dengan pemimpin malaikat jatuh, sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah laser hitam pekat menghancurkan tanah tempat Naruto dan pemimpin malaikat jatuh tadi beradu pukulan.

"sepertinya aku sedikit di lupakan di sini" tak jauh dari asap hasil dari ledakan laser, terlihat Satan Lucifer yang berdiri angkuh menantang, terlihat sisa-sisa lingkaran sihir di depannya.

"wah, bahaya sekali tadi, sepertinya akurasi tembakan mu perlu di perbaiki lagi lucifer"

"kau dan mulut besar mu bocah tengik"

Satan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto yang terlihat membuat sebuah segel

" _RAGING FIRE BULLETS"_ Naruto menembakkan peluru-peluru api putih ke arah satan yang melaju ke arahnya.

Satan yang melihat banyak peluru api yang di tembakkan ke arahnya dengan lincah berkelit hingga tidak satupun peluru yang mengenainya.

"makan ini bocah sialan!, _DEMONIC PUNCH"_ Naruto yang tak menyangka Satan dapat mengindari peluru-pelurunya pun terkena pukulan telak dari sang Lucifer, Naruto terlempar ke arah pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan serangkaian segel sihir.

"hahahaha, sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut serta di ronde berikutnya bocah, _LIGHT CRUSHER"_ dari tangan sang pemimpin malaikat jatuh tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berbentuk laser yang melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih terlempar akibat tinjuan dari Satan.

" _celaka..."_ Naruto segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari balik kantong perlengkapan di pinggang nya, dan melempar kunai tersebut ke arah samping.

"DHUAR..."ledakan besar terdengar setelah laser yang di tembakkan pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu mengenai Naruto.

"hahahahaha, rasakan itu iblis sombong" pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut tertawa melihat sihirnya yang telak mengenai naruto.

"that was close,huh..?" sebuah suara sentak menghentikan tawa pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu, dengan segera dia melihat ke arah asal suara, di mana tampak Naruto yang berdiri sambil menyeka setetes darah yang ada di bibirnya.

"kau,bagaimana mungkin?" pemimpin malaikat jatuh tampak kaget melihat Naruto yang masih hidup setelah terkena serangan telaknya.

"semua orang pasti punya rahasia kan, pak tua?"

"sudah kuduga,kau tak akan mati dengan serangan selemah itu iblis tengik" Satan menyeringai sadis melihat Naruto masih hidup, darah bertarungnya semakin mendidih, meminta pertarungan naik ke level berikutnya.

"cih, sepertinya ini waktunya serius, akan ku bunuh kalian berdua, iblis sialan" pemimpin malaikat jatuh memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"jadi, bisa kita segera selesaikan ini?, aku rindu masakan kaa-san ku di rumah" Naruto ikut memasang kuda-kuda bertarung terkuatnya.

Pertarungan pun semakin seru, berhari-hari mereka bertarung dan terus bertarung menyebab kan kehancuran tak terkira, hasil dari ledakan jurus masing-masing.

hingga di mana tuhan pun akhirnya ikut dalam pertarungan itu,pertarungan yang menjadi akhir dari perang terhebat sepanjang sejarah para makhluk spiritual, pertarungan yang menjadi saksi akan dahsyatnya perang itu.

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _"_ pertarungan mereka menyebabkan berhentinya perang, sejak saat itu, nii-sama mu tak pernah terlihat, ada yang menyebutkan bahwa nii-sama mu gugur dalam pertempuran itu, tetapi tousan dan kaasan mu percaya bahwa dia masih hidup" lord Minato mengakhiri cerita nya.

"tapi tou-sama, kalau benar Naruto nii-sama masih hidup, kenapa dia tak kembali ke underworld?"

"kami juga tidak mengerti Ravel-chan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat nii-sama mu itu belum bisa kembali, kaasan percaya, suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali berkumpul bersama kita" lady kushina membelai rambut Ravel dengan lembut.

"t, tapi, apakah Naruto nii-sama akan mengenali Ravel kelak jika dia pulang kaa-sama?"

"dia pasti akan mengenalmu Ravel-chan, kau pikir, siapa yang mengirimi mu setangkai mawar putih dan kartu ucapan selamat di hari ulang tahun mu?"

"b, benarkah itu kaa-sama?" Ravel memandang kaasan nya dengan terkejut.

"ya, mawar itu kaasan temukan di tumpukan kado ulang tahun mu, entah kapan nii-sama mu meletakkan nya di sana"

"tapi itu bisa jadi kado dari Ruval nii-sama ataupun Raiser nii-sama bukan?"

"tidak mungkin Ravel-chan, tousan sangat mengenal tulisan tangan dari Naruto" kali ini lord Minato yang menjawab.

"sekarang kau pergilah istirahat Ravel-chan, tousan dan kaasan harus segera bersiap ke mansion keluarga gremory, tousan ingin membahas masalah pertunangan nii-sama mu, Raiser, dengan putri dari keluarga gremory, Rias gremory" ujar lady gremory sambil mengecup kening putri bungsu kesayangannya tersebut.

"baiklah kaa-sama" Ravel kemudian beranjak menuju ke arah kamarnya, begitu pula dengan lord dan lady phenex yang bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat ke mansion gremory.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna,ketemu lagi dengan author dengan kemampuan pas-pasan ini.

Kali ini author datang dengan Chapter baru,yang mungkin masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan,tapi author harap minna sekalian sudi untuk meluangkan waktu buat me-review Fic gaje author ini.

Author mengucapkan terimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang mau me-review dan memberi saran pada author,jujur author sangat terharu.

Dan di Chapter kali ini author membuat scene pertarungan,ternyata sangat sulit untuk menuang kan ide yang sudah tergambar di kepala author ke dalam bentuk tulisan,author harap ada komentar untuk scene pertarungan yang telah author buat.

O iya,sekalian author minta saran nama chara yang pas untuk menjadi peerage dari Naruto nanti,atau senpai sekalian ingin meminjam kan OC nya kepada author?

Kalau misal nya senpai sekalian ingin memasukkan OC,silakan PM atau coret-coret di kolom review tentang kemampuan,ciri-ciri dan nama dari OC senpai sekalian.

Mungkin sekian curhatan author gaje kali ini, jangan lupa Review minna, Jaa-nee.

 **Author log-out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto dan HighschoolDxD bukan punya author.**

* * *

"BlaBlaBlaBla..." human talking.

" _BlaBlaBlaBla..."_ human thinking

" **BlaBlaBlaBla..."** biju/summoned talking

" _ **BlaBlaBlaBla..."**_ biju/summoned thinking

" _BLABLABLA..."_ jutsu/Sound Effect

* * *

ISSEI POV

"hai, namaku Issei Hyoudou, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Issei, seperti biasa hari ini aku akan berangkat ke kuoh gakuen, dimana tempat sekolahku sekarang. Kalian tahu?, kuoh gakuen adalah sekolah elit tervaforit di kota kuoh dimana aku tinggal, dulu sekolah ini di khususkan untuk para pelajar wanita saja, akan tetapi beberapa tahun terakhir, sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran, ini menyebab kan jumlah siswi lebih banyak dari pada jumlah siswa. Hal ini juga yang membuat aku sangat bersemangat untuk bersekolah di sini, jika kalian adalah pria sejati, tentu kalian tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat bersemangat. _Oppai , oppai, oppai dan oppai,_ kalian boleh menganggap ku mesum atau apapun itu istilah namanya, hei man, bukan pria sejati namanya kalau tak menyukai oppai"

"Issei, cepat turun dan sarapan, kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah bukan"

"siap kaasan, aku segera turun" aku segera menyiap kan buku dan segala perlengkapan sekolahku, yah, walaupun di sekolah nilaiku tetap pas-pasan.

"aku berangkat kaasan" aku pamit dengan kaa-san sambil menyambar sepotong roti yang tadi di siapkan oleh kaasan ku.

"hei, issei, habiskan dulu sarapan mu"

"nanti saja aku sarapan lagi di sekolah kaasan,aku sudah terlambat"

Aku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan, sial, aku tak ingin terlambat, apalagi pelajaran pertama adalah mata pelajaran mizakawa sensei, guru paling killer di sekolah, bisa-bisa aku di hukum membersihkan toilet lagi seperti minggu kemarin.

"stooooooppppp, setooop, jangan di tutup dulu gerbangnya takeru-san" aku sontak berteriak ke pada se-sosok makhluk[?] yang ingin menutup gerbang sekolah.

"wah, wah, terlambat seperti biasa nya issei-chan" ujar sosok itu yang membuat aku langsung kesal, bagai mana tidak, seorang pria sejati seperti aku di panggil dengan suffix CHAN?, ini tak bisa di terima, ini adalah sebuah penghinaan besar di dalam martabat seorang pria sejati sepertiku ini. O iya, takeru-san adalah penjaga gerbang di kuoh gakuen.

"sudah beribu-ribu kali aku beritahukan takeru-san, jangan pernah panggil aku dengan suffix CHAN yang menjijikkan itu, di tambah panggilan itu datang dari om-om gak laku seperti kau, itu semakin menambah nilai penghinaan diriku" semprot ku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah takeru-san yang malah tertawa nista ke arah ku.

"apa nya yang lucu takeru-san,"

"hahaha, kau ini tak bisa di ajak bercanda issei, dan lagi, aku bukannya tidak laku, tetapi belum ingin untuk menjalin hubungan" ya,harus ku akui kalau takeru san bisa di bilang memiliki paras yang tampan, aku juga heran kenapa dia malah menjadi penjaga gerbang sekolah,kenapa tidak menjadi model atau bintang iklan saja dengan modal parasnya itu.

"cih, kenapa orang-orang yang memiliki paras sedikit tampan selalu tidak bisa memanfaatkan nya, kalau aku yang memiliki wajah seperti itu, mungkin aku sudah bisa mencapai impian ku"

"hmm, memang nya apa impian mu issei?"

"membuat kerajaan HAREM..!" aku berteriak dengan lantang, sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinju kelangit. Ku lihat takeru-san hanya memandang ku dengan wajah tak bisa di arti kan.

"benar-benar impian yang sangat mencengangkan issei, aku berharap semoga kau bisa mencapai impianmu itu" takeru-san kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah ku.

"kalu begitu aku ke kelas dulu, takeru-san, aku tak ingin terlambat di mata pelajaran mizakawa-sensei"

"oke issei, jaa-nee."

"jaa" aku kemudian berlari masuk menuju ke kelas, tak menyadari takeru-san yang menatap tajam ke arahku.

"cih, tak adakah kegiatan yang lebih seru, Motohama, matsuda?" aku memainkan pensil yang sedari tadi ku pegang, sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat, jadi aku dan kedua orang teman karibku, Matsuda dan Motohama hanya berdiam di kelas, memikirkan kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan di waktu istirahat ini.

"huh, aku juga bosan berdiam diri seperti ini Issei, di tambah hari ini aku tak bisa melihat oppai, sebuah ciptahan tuhan yang mengagumkan, ya tuhaaaan, kapan aku bisa meremas mereka." Matsuda membuat gaya 'meremas' sesuatu di udara.

"hmmmm, kalau tidak salah, nanti anak-anak kelas kendo akan melakukan latihan, dan mungkin sekarang sedang mengganti kostum di ruang ganti, kenapa kita tidak pergi mengintip mereka saja? " ujar Motohama sambil menopang dagu di meja.

Sontak aku dan Matsuda langsung berdiri dan berteriak serempak.

"kenapa tidak memberitahukan dari tadi begooooooo" Motohama hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum tak bersalah.

"aku lupa, hehehehe, " aku dan Matsuda hanya menepuk kening masing-masing, ya iya lah kening masing-masing, masa kami harus bergantian menepuk kening?, kan tidak masuk akal.

"jadi, apalagi yang kita tunggu?" sejenak kami bertiga saling pandang, sebelum serempak berteriak.

"THIS TIME FOR BECOME A REAL MAN.!"

Kami segera beranjak dari kelas menuju ke ruang ganti wanita, berharap untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat-sangat menarik, apa lagi siswi kelas kendo yang terkenal cantik, walau pun terkenal sangar dan suka memukuli siswa mesum seperti kami. O ya, aku, Matsuda dan Motohama adalah tiga dari sekian banyak siswa mesum di sekolah ini. Kami berencana mengajukan proposal kepada ketua OSIS untuk mendirikan sebuah club. OPPAI CLUB, walaupun sepertinya proposal kami tak akan di terima dan di kabulkan, tetapi apa salahnya mencoba,bukan?.

 _ISSEI POV END_

"hei, Matsuda, geser, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari spot ini, jangan mau enaknya sendiri dong !" Issei mendorong Matsuda yang tengah asik mengintip kedalam ruang ganti siswi lewat sebuah lubang kecil dari jendela.

"cih, jangan berisik Issei, kau mau merasakan pukulan dari mereka?, suara cempreng mu itu bisa membuat kita ketahuan bego" Motohama menjitak pelan kepala Issei.

"t, tapi Motohama, aku juga ingin melihat oppai, itu bisa menambah gairah kehidupan di dalam diriku yang polos ini" Issei memandang Matsuda dengan mata bersinar cerah.

"polos _ndasmu cuk,_ sudah, nikmati saja apa yang ada dan hentikan suara berisik mu itu"

Tiga orang mesum itu kemudian melanjutkan aksi mengintip mereka, tak lupa dengan lubang hidung yang tak henti-hentinya mimisan, mereka tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari sebuah bangunan.

"kau tertarik dengan anak itu buchou,?, akhir-akhir ini ku lihat kau selalu mengawasinya" ujar sosok yang tengah memperhatikan Issei dan temannya yang tengah mengintip.

"yah, aku merasakan aura sacred gear dari anak yang bernama Issei itu, Akeno. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku masih membutuhkan beberapa budak lagi untuk melengkapi peerage ku" balas sosok kedua

dua sosok itu adalah Akeno himejima dan Rias gremori, dua dari tiga siswi tercantik di kuoh gakuen, perlu di ketahui, kuoh gakuen adalah tempat berkumpul nya siswa dan siswi yang memiliki IQ dan paras yang di atas standart, walaupun ada juga yang di bawah standart, Cuma faktor keberuntungan yang membuat mereka bisa menikmati bersekolah di sana. Dari sekian banyak siswi cantik di kuoh, Rias dan Akeno adalah yang tercantik di antara mereka,di tambah seorang lagi, yaitu siswi yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di kuoh gakuen,Sona sitri. Ketiga siswi ini selain cantik, juga memiliki paras dan bentuk tubuh yang bisa di katakan sempurna. mereka di juluki 'THE GREAT ONEE-SAMA dari para siswa, dan selalu menjadi objek fantasi mesum bagi para pria-pria mesum di kuoh gakuen.

"ara, ara, aku mengerti itu buchou, tapi, apa kau yakin dia akan berguna di dalam kelompok kita?, kau lihat sendiri sifat mesumnya yang sudah berada di stadium akut itu?," Akeno ikut memperhatikan Issei yang masih asik dengan kegiatan mengintipnya, sesekali dia tertawa melihat tingkah Issei yang berdebat dengan Motohama maupun Matsuda.

"hhh, entah lah akeno, tapi firasatku mengatakan dia adalah orang yang tepat, mulai saat ini kau awasi lah dia, kita menunggu kesempatan untuk merekrut nya ke dalam kelompok kita"

"siap buchou"

Rias dan Akeno masih tetap mengawasi Issei CS yang tak menyadari kalau mereka tengah di awasi, di tempat Issei CS yang tengah mengintip.

 _at Issei and Friend_

"Huachim..." Issei menggosok hidung nya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"ada apa Issei?"

"entahlah, kurasa ada yang sedang membicarakan ku saat ini"

"aku tidak perduli dengan orang yang membicarakan mu maupun bersin mu yang kelewat cempreng seperti bersin nenek-nenek. tetapi lain kali kalu kau ingin bersin, jangan mengarah ke muka tampan ku ini bocah brengsek, air dari hasil bersinmu itu menodai wajah tampan dan mempesona ku" Motohama mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan kemudian membersihkan mukanya yang terkena 'semburan' laknat hasil dari bersin Issei, sedangkan Issei hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir gaje seakan merasa tak bersalah.

"hehehe, sudah lah Motohama, lagian apasalah nya sekali-sekali kau mencuci muka mu itu" ujar Matsuda sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"dasar bocah-bocah kampret!" Motohama masih menggerutu sambil berniat melanjutkan aksi mengintip nya, sebelum...

"SIAPA DI LUAR,,!" terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari ruang ganti, tempat yang tadinya adalah sumber keindahan buat Issei dan teman-temannya. Di ikuti dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan ganti, terlihat kumpulan siswi yang masing-masing memegang sapu, bokken, bahkan ada yang memegang gergaji mesin[?].

"celaka,,kurasa ini akhir dari hidup kita, Motohama, Matsuda" Issei melotot ngeri melihat benda-benda yang ada di genggaman masing-masing siswi kendo tersebut.

"jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan itu sambil memasang muka blo'on begitu Issei kampret, ini menyangkut keselamatan dan harga diri[?] kita, kau tidak ingin kita mati sebelum mencapai impian kita mendirikan hareem bukan?" Motohama menjitak kepala Issei yang hanya bisa nyengir gaje menerima jitakan dari temannya tersebut.

"jadi,,,, bagian mana dulu yang akan menerima pukulan cinta dari kami cowok-cowok mesum?" salah satu siswi yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin mereka maju kedepan.

Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama sejenak saling pandang, kemudian serentak berteriak.

"KABUUR, SELAMATKAN DIRI MASING-MASING"

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi antara kelompok Issei dan kelompok siswi kendo yang merasa rugi telah di intip oleh mereka.

 _gerbang kuoh, dua setengah jam kemudian._

"sial, pukulan mereka ternyata kuat juga" Issei mengusap benjolan hasil dari pukulan yag dia dapat dari para siswi kendo. Sambil berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah karena jam sekolah telah usai.

"tapi ini setimpal, aku sangat puas dapat melihat bentuk tubuh dan oppai mereka yang sangat mulus, hehehe" Issei menyeringai mesum mengingat hal yang dia lihat di ruang ganti tadi.

Issei tak menyadari sosok seorang gadis tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"p, permisi, Issei-senpai" Issei agak kaget mendengar sebuah sapaan halus dari sosok gadis yang berdiri dengan tingkah kemalu-maluan di hadapannya.

"ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"m, mungkin Issei-senpai pasti tidak pernah mengenalku, t, tapi aku sangat mengenal Issei-senpai, karena aku sering memperhatikan Issei-senpai secara diam-diam" sang gadis menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, sikap yang sangat manis di mata Issei, apalagi paras sang gadis yang bisa di katakan sangat imut dan menggemaskan, apalagi dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya yang chubby.

"jadi, bagai mana jawabanmu Issei-senpai, ku harap kau mau menerima permintaan ku"

"e, eh, apa?, maaf tadi aku melamun" Issei tergagap karena tak mengetahui apa permintaan dari sang gadis.

"aku bertanya, apakah Issei-senpai masih sendiri, jika Issei-senpai masih sendiri, kuharap Issei-senpai mau menjadi pacarku"

"a,apa?" Issei tentu saja sangat kaget, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis imut dan menggemaskan yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, entah mimpi apa dia semalam.

"b, baiklah, aku terima"

"benarkah, arigatou Issei-kun, kalau begitu, malam minggu ini kita kencan ya, besok kita bertemu kembali di sini, Jaa nee"

"CUP" sebelum berbalik pergi, sang gadis mendarat kan kecupan singkat di pipi Issei, yang membuat Issei semakin kaget dan hanya bisa melongo.

" _ya tuhan, barusan dia menciumku?, CIUM?"_ teriak gaje Issei di dalam hati.

"e, eh, aku belum mengetahui namamu" Issei yang tersadar dari lamunan indahnya kemudian berteriak ke arah sang gadis yang telah jauh.

"namaku Amano Yuuma, sampai ketemu malam minggu Issei-kun" sang gadis melambai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Issei.

" _Amano Yuuma ya?,akhirnya tuhan mendengarkan doa orang jomblo seperti aku ini, dengan ini, aku selangkah lebih maju dalam mencapai impianku, HAREEEM, AKU DATAAAANG!"_

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Issei berlari pulang, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran menatap nya berlari sambil memasang senyuman nista.

Sementara itu, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang kuoh gakuen, terlihat sosok yang mengenakan jaket hitam ber-hoodie, hingga menyebabkan wajah dari sosok tersebut tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan hoodie tersebut.

"ternyata mereka sudah mulai bergerak ya?, hmmm, sepertinya 'dia' merencanakan sesuatu, kita lihat, apakah rencana itu akan berhasil."

Sosok itu kemudian menghilang secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkan seberkas cahaya putih yang hanya sekilas.

 **TBC**

Yippieeee, akhirnya bisa update, author sempat panik karena flashdisk tempat author menyimpan fic ini sempat di hinggapi virus, tapi untung file-file author bisa di selamatkan.

O iya, author sudah berusaha menambah word di fic author ini walaupun ga seberapa, author harap para senpai sekalian cukup puas dengan chapter kaliini.

Buat yang bertanya kapan naruto bakal menunjukkan diri, jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

Jadi, ikutin terus ya, sekian dulu curcol gaje author kali ini, jangan lupa review minna

 **Author log-out**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto dan HighschoolDxD bukan punya author.**

"BlaBlaBlaBla..." human talking.

" _BlaBlaBlaBla..."_ human thinking

" **BlaBlaBlaBla..."** biju/summoned talking

" _ **BlaBlaBlaBla..."**_ biju/summoned thinking

" _BLABLABLA..." Jutsu  
_

* * *

"arigatou untuk hari ini Issei-kun, aku sangat senang bisa jalan-jalan dengan mu" di sebuah taman yang terletak di kota kuoh, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik jalan sambil bergandengan tangan,tak peduli pada sore yang telah beranjak ke malam hari, ialah Issei dan Yuuma, duo sejoli yang baru-baru ini menjalin hubungan.

"sama-sama Yuuma-chan, aku juga sangat senang hari ini" ujar Issei sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuuma.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka telah sampai di tengah-tengah taman, tempat yang indah dan romantis karena terdapat sebuah kolam dengan air mancur. Issei dan Yuuma duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang tersedia disana.

"Issei-kun, sebelum kita mengakhiri kencan ini, maukah kau menuruti sebuah permintaan dariku?" ujar Yuuma secara tiba-tiba.

"m, memangnya kau mau meminta apa yuuma-chan?, kalau memungkinkan, pasti permintaan mu akan ku kabulkan" di dalam otak Issei terbayang berbagai macam hal-hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi permintaan dari Yuuma, mulai dari hal wajar, sampai kepada hal yang menjurus ke sesuatu yang mesum.

" _ya tuhan, mungkinkah Yuuma-chan meminta ciuman pertamanya dariku?, atau dia meminta aku untuk meremas oppai nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, muehehehehe"_ pikir Issei sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat 'adik kecilnya' bangun.

"maukah kau mati untuk ku, Issei-kun?"

"hah,?, biasa kau ulangi permintaan mu Yuuma-chan?"

"aku ulangi, maukah kau mati untuk ku, Issei Hyoudou?" ujar Yuuma-sambil menyeringai.

"apa yang..."

Belum sempat Issei melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia di kejutkan dengan sosok Yuuma yang tiba-tiba berubah, mulai dari pakaian yang di kenakannya yang tiba-tiba robek, di gantikan dengan pakaian yang biasa di pakai oleh artis-artis film panas dalam suatu kategori[YouKnowWhat].

"Y, Yuuma-chan,?" Issei sontak kaget dengan perubahan yang di alami oleh Yuuma, Yuuma yang awalnya terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang terlihat sadis, walau harus Issei akui, dia masih tetap cantik dan malah terkesan menggairahkan dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya sekarang.

"aku akui, aku lumayan terhibur bermain cinta-cintaan dengan mu beberapa hari ini Issei, tapi sepertinya ini semua harus di akhiri sekarang, aku harus menjalankan perintah dari atasan ku untuk melenyapkanmu."

"t, tapi kenapa?, jangan bercanda Yuuma-chan" Issei masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia saksikan pada saat itu.

"salahkan tuhan yang telah menciptakan mu dengan benda yang bernama sacred gear di dalam tubuhmu itu, Issei-kun. Dan lagi, namaku sebenarnya bukan Yuuma, tetapi Raynare, dan aku adalah malaikat jatuh. Sekarang aku akan mengakhiri ini Issei, selamat tinggal."

Yuuma atau sekarang yang telah menjadi Raynare kemudian menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya, dan melemparkan nya ke arah Issei, tepat mengarah ke jantung.

Issei yang masih kaget terlambat mengindar tombak cahaya tersebut, akibatnya tombak itu menembus kaki kirinya, Issei hanya bisa meringis menahan nyeri yang di akibatkan oleh kaki nya yang tertembus tombak cahaya tersebut.

"tak kusangka kau masih bisa menghindar Issei-kun, tapi kali ini, kupastikan kau sudah tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi" Raynare kemudian membuat sebuah tombak cahaya lagi dari tangannya, kemudian melemparkan nya kearah Issei yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"ohok..." Issei memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, tombak yang di lempar oleh Raynare telak menghujam ke dadanya.

"Y, Yuma-chan" rintih Issei sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

Sejenak suasana di taman terasa hening, Raynare yang sukses menghujamkan tombak ke dada Issei hanya termenung sambil menatap mayat Issei yang tergeletak di tanah. Jika di perhatikan labih teliti, akan terlihat wajah Raynare yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"m, maaf kan aku Issei-kun, aku sebenarnya tak tega untuk membunuh mu, sorot matamu yang jujur dan kasih sayang mu selama kita berhubungan sangat tulus ku rasakan." Bisik Raynare sambil terisak.

" _plok, plok, plok"_ dari balik sebuah pohon, keluar sesosok pria yang menggunakan topi fedora sambil bertepuk tangan, kelihatan nya sosok itu sedari tadi menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"kerja bagus Raynare" ujar sosok itu sambil berjalan ke arah Raynare.

"apakah yang kita lakukan ini benar Donhaseek?, maksudku, kenapa kita harus membunuh manusia-manusia ini, dari apa yang aku lihat, mereka sama sekali bukan ancaman untuk kaum kita, mereka hanya ras yang lemah, penuh dengan cinta dan kedamaian" Raynare bergumam halus, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sosok bernama Donhaseek tersebut.

"tentu saja apa yang kita lakukan ini benar Raynare, walaupun mereka terlihat lemah, tapi suatu saat mereka adalah ancaman terbesar bagi kaum kita"

"baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini aku yang akan melapor sendiri kepada Azazel-sama, bahwa tugas sudah aku selesaikan" Raynare kemudian berbalik dan mengembangkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya untuk kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tombak cahaya melesat menembus sayapnya, yang mengakibatkan Raynare jatuh kembali menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"apa maksudnya ini Donhaseek,? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" teriak Raynare sambil memegang sayapnya yang telah berlumuran darah.

"fufufu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melapor kepada Azazel tentang tugas ini Raynare, itu hanya akan menyulitkan tujuan kami yang sebenarnya" ujar Donhaseek menyeringai sadis.

"apa maksudmu?" Raynare bertanya dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

"hahaha, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Raynare, tapi, mungkin hanya sampai di sini keterlibatan mu dalam misi rahasia kami, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melenyapkan semua ancaman-ancaman yang berpotensi menggagalkan rencana itu di masa depan"

Donhaseek kemudian menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya besar dari tangannya, dan kemudian melemparkannya kearah Raynare yang hanya bisa pasrah menanti ajal.

" _tak kusangka akhir hidupku akan jadi begini, mati di tangan kaumku sendiri?, sungguh menyedihkan"_ Raynare hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menanti tombak cahaya yang di lempar oleh Donhaseek.

Lama Raynare menutup mata, tetapi rasa sakit yang sudah siapa ia terima tak kunjung datang, dengan penuh tanda tanya Raynare kemudian membuka matanya, dia melihat tombak cahaya yang di lempar oleh Donhaseek berhenti hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari kepalanya, dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Raynare mencari sebab kenapa tombak cahaya itu berhenti dan mendapati sebuah tangan dari sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam bertudung kepala yang memegang tombak cahaya itu, yang menyebabkan tombak itu urung menusuk kepala dan mangambil nyawanya.

"s, siapa..." belum sempat Raynare meneruskan pertanyaannya, terdengar teriakan dari Donhaseek yang kesal karena tombak cahayanya yang di hentikan.

"brengsek, siapa kau?"

Sosok itu kemudian melemparkan tombak cahaya Donhasek ke arah samping dengan santai nya.

"cih, baginikah moral kaum malaikat jatuh sekarang?, tega memperalat dan menyakiti kaum sendiri?, sungguh moral yang rendah" terdengar suara berat dari arah sosok tersebut yang membuat Donhaseek agak mundur ke belakang. Sosok itu kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah Donhaseek, tudung kepala dari jubahnya yang hitam menghalangi wajah dari sosok itu, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat kecuali mulutnya saja.

"brengsek, kubunuh kau" Donhaseek yang panik kemudian membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya tersebut. Sosok itu dengan tenang menghindari tombak cahaya donhasek dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya, dan dengan santainya masih tetap berjalan perlahan. Donhassek yang melihat tombak cahayanya di hindari dengan mudah menjadi semakin panik, tanpa perhitungan, ia kemudian membuat ratusan tombak cahaya kembali dan melemparkannya secara serampangan, tetapi sosok itu dengan lihai dan gerakan yang tak terlalu banyak bisa menghindari tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut. Sosok itu kemudian berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan Donhaseek yang terlihat gentar menghadapinya.

"hanya segitu kemampuan mu gagak-san?"

"s, sialan" Donhaseek yang sangat kesal mendengar perkataan meremehkan dari sosok itu membuat sebuah tombak cahaya yang sangat besar, dan tak menunggu lama kemudian melemparkannya, sosok tersebut hanya diam melihat tombak cahaya yang tengah melaju kearahnya.

"DHUARR..." ledakan besar terjadi setelah tombak cahaya Donhaseek menghantam tanah yang menjadi tempat berpijak dari sosok tadi, asap tebal hasil ledakan mengepul ke udara.

"haha, mati kau sialan, itu akibatnya kalau kau meremehkan musuhmu" Donhaseek tertawa gila melihat tombak cahaya nya yang sukses mengenai target.

"jangan lengah gagak-san"

Terdengar sebuah bisikan halus dari arah belakang Donhaseek, Donhaseek yang kaget dengan cepat menoleh kearah asal bisikan tersebut, sebelum sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipinya, yang mengakibatkan Donhaseek terpental kearah kolam air mancur di tengah taman itu.

"BRUAKH..." kolam itu hancur tak kuat menahan laju dari Donhaseek

Sosok yang menjadi pelaku bogem Donhaseek terlihat berdiri santai, tak terlihat sedikitpun bekas luka akibat dari tombak cahaya besar yang tadi di lempar oleh Donhaseek. Raynare yang menyaksikan kejadian itu juga sangat terkejut, karena sosok yang dia kira mati terkena ledakan dari tombak cahaya Donhaseek ternyata masih hidup dan tak terlihat luka sedikitpun.

Dari arah kolam, terlihat Donhaseek yang terduduk, mulutnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

" _cih, sepertinya aku tak akan menang melawan orang ini, lebih baik aku mencari aman saja"_ pikir donhaseek.

Dengan segera, Donhaseek berbalik dan mengembangkan sayapnya, bermaksud kabur.

" wah, berniat kabur gagak-san, tak kan ku biarkan"dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, sosok itu membentuk beberapa segel.

" _BLACK FIRE ART : AMATERASU"_

Donhaseek yang tengah terbang tiba-tiba merasakan panas yang tak terhinga di kedua sayapnya, dengan panik Donhaseek melihat kearah sayapnya yang ternyata telah terbakar oleh api aneh yang berwarna hitam. Donhaseek yang tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan terbangnya kemudan jatuh menghantam tanah, Donhaseek menggeliat kesakitan akibat dari api hitam yang dengan cepat merambat kebagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dengan waktu singkat, seluruh tubuh Donhaseek telah habis di lahap oleh api hitam tersebut, yang hanya meninggalkan bekas hitam di tanah yang tadinya adalah tempat tubuh Donhaseek.

Raynare yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa melongo, tak menyadari sosok yang tadi melawan Donhaseek telah beranjak menuju kearahnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa malaikat jatuh-chan?" sapa sosok itu ramah.

"a, a,?" Raynare hanya bisa tergagap tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok tersebut.

"jangan takut, aku tak berniat jahat sedikitpun, aku tau kau hanya diperalat oleh malaikat jatuh yang tadi"

"t, tapi, aku tetap bersalah telah membunuh Issei, aku sungguh menyesal." Raynare kembali teringat akan Issei yang telah ia bunuh.

"itu tak usah kau pikirkan, sekarang lebih baik kau menyembuhkan luka di sayapmu itu, lukamu terlihat cukup parah" sosok itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan,membantu Raynare untuk berdiri.

"kau akan aku kirim ketempat salah seorang sahabatku, disana kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu itu, katakan pada sahabat ku bahwa aku yang mengirimmu kesana"

"t, tapi..."

"sudahlah, masalah di sini biar aku yang membereskan, sekarang kau akan ku kirim pergi"

Sosok itu kemudian memegang pundak Raynare, tiba-tiba sosok Raynare menghilang, meninggalkan sekelebat cahaya putih.

"nah,, sekarang kalian bisa keluar, aku tau sedari tadi kalian bersembunyi di sana"

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap kearah pepohonan, dari balik pepohonan kaluar dua sosok gadis remaja, ternyata sedari tadi mereka mengintip dari balik pepohonan.

"ara, ara, fufufu, tak kusangka kalau kita sudah ketahuan dari awal buchou" dua sosok yang keluar dari balik pepohonan itu ternyata adalah Rias dan Akeno.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?, apakah kau musuh?" Rias bertanya kepada sosok berjubah itu,sambil memasang sikap siap siaga akan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"yahh, bisa di bilang aku bukan musuh kalian, dan siapa aku sebenarnya?, kurasa belum waktunya untuk kalian mengetahuinya, sekarang lebih baik kalian menolong orang itu, belum terlambat untuk mereinkarnasi kan nya menjadi iblis, itu tujuan kalian bukan?" sosok itu menunjuk kearah mayat Issei yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"k, kau tahu kami adalah iblis?" Rias tentu saja kaget karena sosok tersebut mengetahui jati dirinya.

"kebetulan saja aku tahu, dari apa yang ku lihat sekarang, kau kelihatannya adalah iblis dari klan gremory bukan? Terlihat dari warna rambutmu yang merah itu" sosok itu kemudian terkekeh kecil melihat Raut wajah kaget dari Rias.

"ara, ara, siapa kau sebenarnya pemuda-san?, kau sepertinya mengetahui banyak soal bangsa iblis" Akeno bertanya sambil tertawa halus, tetapi berbeda dengan percikan-percikan listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingnya.

"wah, wah, jangan terburu-buru marah iblis-chan, yah, seperti apa yang ku bilang tadi, belum saatnya kalian mengetahui siapa aku, oke?, sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita iblis-chan, permisi"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Rias dan Akeno, sama seperti saat Raynare menghilang, sosok ini pun meninggalkan seberkas cahaya putih saat dia menghilang. Akeno dan Rias kaget engan kecepatan dari sosok tersebut.

"ara, ara, siapa dia sebenarnya buchou"

"aku juga tidak tahu Akeno, lebih baik kita pikirkan nanti, sekarang kita harus menolong Issei, sebelum terlambat"

Rias dan Akeno kemudian beranjak ke arah mayat Issei, guna membangkitkannya kembali sebagai iblis.

 _[Note: proses pereinkarnasian Issei akan author skip, karena author rasa para senpai sekalian pasti sudah tahu prosesnya. Dan mungkin penjelasan Rias kepada Issei tentang iblis pun akan author skip, begitu juga dengan proses perekrutan Asia, karena kalu author tulis semua malah akan semakin memperlambat jalan cerita dari fic ini, jadi author rasa lebih baik author skip]._

 _At kuoh gakuen._

 _Issei POV._

"sial..." aku berteriak kesal, kesal akan diriku sendiri, bagaimana tidak, setelah lebih dari satu bulan menjadi iblis, aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa kepada buchou, aku hanya bisa memberatkan anggota lain dengan kemampuan ku sekarang, mulai dari penyelamatan Asia, kalu bukan karena bantuan Kiba dan Koneko, aku tentu tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang?, di saat salah satu petinggi dari malaikat jatuh yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang kuoh, dengan tujuan untuk membunuh buchou yang adalah salah satu adik dari Maou yang memerintah underworld, untuk memicu kembali terjadinya perang. aku juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, aku sangat kesal dengan kemampuanku saat ini, yang tak bisa melindungi buchou dan anggota yang lain.

"hahahahahaha, dengan ini perang akan kembali terjadi" di langit sosok salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang ku ketahui bernama kokabiel itu tertawa dengan keras melihat kami yang sudah tak berdaya, itu terlihat dari anggota kami yang sebagian sudah tidak sadarkan diri, hanya tersisa aku, buchou dan Kiba, juga salah seorang pemegang pedang suci, yaitu Irina.

"apa tujuan mu yang sebenarnya kokabiel" terlihat Rias-buchou berteriak kearah Kokabiel.

"kau tidak perlu tau, sekarang sudah saatnya aku melenyapkan kalian semua,hahahaha.." Kokabiel kemudian terlihat menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang sangat-sangat besar, melebihi besar dari sebuah bus sekolah!.

 _"LIGHT SPEAR CRUSHER"_

Tombak cahaya raksasa itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat ke arah Rias-buchou, aku yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari dan kemudian berdiri di hadapan Rias-buchou, berharap tombak cahaya itu tak mengenai Rias-buchou.

"sialaaaaaaaaan" aku berteriak dengan keras sambil bersiap menahan tombak cahaya raksasa itu,walaupun sepertinya akan mustahil. Tengah aku menanti saat-saat kematian akan datang, tiba-tiba sosok orang berjubah hitam muncul tepat beberapa langkah di depanku, sosok itu terlihat membuat beberapa segel dengan tangannya.

" _WALL OF WHITE FIRE"_

Di sekeliling kami tiba-tiba muncul benteng api putih yang menjulang tinggi, tombak raksasa dari Kokabiel menghantam dinding api putih itu, mengakibatkan dentuman ledakan yang mengguncang tanah. Aku hanya menutup mata karena silau,hasil dari gesekan tombak cahaya kokabiel dan api putih yang mengelilingi kami. Beberapa menit kemudian, api putih yang mengelilingi kami hilang, terlihat sosok itu memandang Kokabiel yang kelihatan sangat kesal.

 _Issei POV End_

"siapa kau?" Kokabiel memandang tajam sosok yang telah mengentikan tombak raksasanya itu, harus Kokabiel akui, kalau dia cukup kaget dengan kejadian itu.

Sosok berjubah itu hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Kokabiel, dia menoleh kepada Issei yang masih kaget.

"kau tidak apa-apa bocah?" tanya nya, yang hanya mendapat anggukan patah-patah dari Issei. Sosok itu kembali melihat kearah Kokabiel.

"rupanya kau masih hidup ya Kokabiel? Ku kira kau sudah mati di tengah great war dulu, tak kusangka umurmu panjang juga" teriak sosok itu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau tahu tentang great war?" ujar Kokabiel kaget.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu, Kokabiel"

"cih, kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku, terlalu cepat seribu tah.."

Belum sempat Kokabiel menyelesaikan bualannya, seberkas sinar putih muncul di depannya, di tambah dengan munculnya sosok berjubah yang tadi berada jauh di bawahnya.

" _ce, cepatnya"_ pikir Kokabiel sebelum sebuah bogem mendarat di wajah nya.

"BUAKH..." Sosok Kokabiel terlihat melayang setelah menerima bogeman dari sosok tersebut, beberapa buah bangunan kuoh gakuen hancur setelah di tabrak oleh sosok Kokabiel yang terlempar, menyebabkan bangunan itu rata dengan tanah. Sosok berjubah yang tadi telah mendaratkan pukulannya pada Kokabiel mendarat dengan mulus, tak berapa jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya Kokabiel.

"BRENGSEK, kau akan menerima akibatnya sialan" sosok Kokabiel keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan dengan teriakan kemarahan, aura putih khas malaikat jatuh dengan pangkat yang tinggi terlihat menguar daru sekujur badannya.

"wah wah, sepertinya kau sangat marah ya malaikat jatuh-chan?, entah kenapa auramu sekarang malah terkesan sangat imut" sosok berjubah itu terkekeh kecil, melihat warna muka Kokabiel yang merah padam.

Tak menjawab ejekan dari sosok tersebut, Kokabiel mengembangkan tiga pasang sayap malaikat jatuhnya, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dia menciptakan sebuah pedang dari cahaya di tangan kanannya, berniat menebas sosok berjubah itu.

"TRANK.."

Pedang cahaya kokabiel beradu dengan sebuah katana yang entah bagaimana sudah di pegang oleh sosok berjubah itu, terlihat kemudian keduanya beradu kemampuan pedang, terlihat percikan-percikan api setiap kedua pedang dari dua sosok yang sedang berseteru itu beradu.

"hanya segitu kemampuan mu malaikat jatuh-chan?, nenek-nenek pun masih lebih jago daripadamu" sosok itu menyarungkan kembali katana yang ia pegang kedalam sarungnya yang terletak di dalam jubahnya.

"tutup mulutmu brengsek..!" setelah sekian lama beradu skill berpedang, tiba-tiba Kokabiel mundur dan membentuk segel sihir dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

" _LIGHT SPEAR BARRAGE"_

Ratusan, bahkan ribuan tombak cahaya dengan berbagai ukuran tiba-tiba muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di depan Kokabiel, tombak-tombak cahaya itu melesat dengan kencang, menghantam sosok berjubah hitam yang terlihat santai seakan tombak-tombak itu tak membahayakan nyawanya.

"DHUAR, DHUAR.." rentetan ledakan terjadi, hasil dari tombak-tombak cahaya yang menghantam tanah tempat sosok itu berpijak, asap mengepul dengan pekatnya.

Kokabiel memicingkan mata, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan di tengah asap tebal tersebut, guna mencari keberadaan sosok berjubah yang tadi menjadi target dari tombak-tombaknya.

"jangan lengah Kokabiel" terdengar suara dari arah samping Kokabiel, dengan reflek yang sangat terlatih, Kokabiel menyilangkan tangannya guna menahan sebuah kepalan tinju yang tertuju ke wajahnya. Kokabiel kembali melompat mundur setelah berhasil menahan pukulan dari sosok tersebut, tangannya terasa nyeri akibat dari menahan pukulan itu, tenaga dari sosok berjubah itu ternyata sangat kuat.

" _cih, orang ini tak bisa ku anggap enteng, tenaganya sungguh luar biasa, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya"_ Kokabiel diam sambil mengobservasi setiap kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan sosok tersebut.

"kenapa Kokabiel, apa tenagamu untuk menyerang sudah habis, jika benar, aku sangat kecewa" sosok itu melemparkan pertanyaan meremehkan,yang membuat Kokabiel semakin kesal dan marah.

"jangan terlalu banyak omong sialan"

Kokabiel kemudian kembali membuat sebuah segel, sosok berjubah itu hanya kembali diam dan memperhatikan. Sebuah tombak raksasa yang sangat besar di ciptakan oleh Kokabiel.

"ku akui kau memang memiliki kecepatan yang sangat cepat, tapi kita lihat, apa kecepatanmu bisa menyelamatkan iblis-iblis muda yang ada di sana" Kokabiel menyeringi kejam, kemudian dengan segera melemparkan tombak cahaya raksasanya ke arah Issei dan Rias yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Kokabiel dan sosok itu.

" _GIANT LIGHT SPEAR OF DESTRUCTION"_

 _"celaka...!"_ sosok berjubah itu melesat menyusul tombak raksasa Kokabiel yang di arah kan ke arah Issei dan Rias.

"DHUAAAAR" ledakan yang sangat besar kemudian terdengar.

"huahahahaha, mati kalian sialan, ku akui kekuatanmu cukup besar, tapi kekuatan saja tak cukup melawan kecerdikan ku, dengan ini rencana great war kedua akan terlaksana" dengan gilanya Kokabiel tertawa, membayangkan rencananya yang berjalan sukses.

"lebih dari sekedar tombak kecil seperti ini untuk mengalahkan ku, Kokabiel" dari balik asap yang masih mengepul, terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Kokabiel sangat kaget, tentu saja, selama ini tak ada yang pernah selamat dari serangan tombak cahaya raksasa nya.

"k, kau, bagaimana mungkin.?"

Dari balik asap yang sudah menipis, terlihat sosok orang yang tengah menyilangkan kedua belah tangannya di wajah, sekujur tubuh sosok itu terlihat di lapisi oleh api aneh yang berwarna putih, juga terlihat sepasang sayap api putih yang melambai ringan di belakang tubuhnya. beberapa meter di belakangnya, terlihat Issei dan Rias yang terduduk, keduanya juga di lapisi oleh api putih yang sama.

 _"a, api apa ini, api ini tidak panas, malah terasa menyejukkan"_ pikir Rias dan Issei bersamaan.

Sosok yang masih menyilangkan tangannya itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya, menyebabkan wajah nya terlihat, sosok itu memiliki wajah tampan, dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire, tiga pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing terlihat di pipinya, di tambah dengan rambut berwarna kuning emas yang menyentuh bahunya, menambah ketampanan dari sosok tersebut.

"ada apa Kokabiel, kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu?, tak rindukah kau kepadaku?" sosok itu kemudian menyeringai melihat wajah kaget dari Kokabiel.

"k,kau,, tidak mungkin, kau sudah mati di great war dulu" Kokabiel tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dia lihat.

"wah wah, aku terluka kau telah menuduhku mati Kokabiel, buktinya, aku masih berdiri di depan mu sekarang"

"tak kusangka aku akan bisa melihat mu lagi" Kokabiel memasang kuda-kuda bertarung terkuatnya, dia tahu, sosok yang tengah dia hadapi sekarang sangat kuat, sosok yang sangat di takuti semasa great war dulu, sosok yang bahkan bertarung hidup dan mati dengan pemimpin kaumnya yang pertama.

"sepertinya kau sudah sangat serius Kokabiel?, baiklah, aku akan melayanimu sekarang" Kokabiel menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sifat arogan di dalam dirinya menghilang, di gantikan dengan sebuah rasa yang dia yakini telah hilang dari dirinya, RASA TAKUT.

"sebuah kehormatan aku bisa melawan mu..." sosok di depan Kokabiel semakin melebarkan seringaian di wajahnya.

" _ **THE TRUE IMMORTAL PHENEX, NARUTO PHENEX"**_

 _ **TBC**_

Holla minna, ketemu lagi dengan author yang satu ini.

Kali ini author datang dengan chapter terbaru dari fic LOD [LIGHT OR DARK]

Fiuuh, setelah dua hari ngetik ini chapter, akhirnya author bisa merampungkannya, walaupun kelihatannya gantung banget ya? Hehehe, itu author sengaja kok, supaya senpai-senpai sekalian penasaran :p [ngarep].

O iya, author sudah berusaha menambah word di fic author, pegel banget rupanya ngetik sebanyak ini, author harap senpai sekalian puas dengan penambahan word dari author.

Di chapter kali ini author akan membalas beberapa review dari senpai sekalian

Ransatsu Hikkio : terima kasih senpai, Lho?, kenapa bisa jijik dengan Issei senpai, hehehe, menurut author karakter Issei sangat unik di di anime DxD. Untuk perpanjangan Word ini author udah panjangin semoga senpai puas ya. _

Lucifer 21 : ini udah author panjangin word nya senpai, moga ga kecewa lagi. ^_^

Restia : buat saran pairnya akan author pikirkan senpai , thanks udah review ^_^

Dika-Dobe : emangnya segitu menjijikkan kah chap 3 senpai? Author sudah berusaha membaca ulang chap 3, tapi author rasa itu biasa saja kok, malihat dari sifat karakter Issei yang memang sangat sangat mesum.

Sekian dulu curcol dari author, sampai ketemu lagi.

 **Author log-out.**


End file.
